Future
Cosmic Concessions 3/3 Who knows how many rounds the Jet Pack Battle Royale will last for? Give your guests a treat that will last through the tournament with the Galactic Gumball. *Create 1 Galactic Gumball. It'll last at least 36 hours or your money back. *Boost Future Attractions 4 times to generate a sugar rush. *Upgrade the Cosmic Candy Shop to level 2. We'll have to recalibrate the candy mixers for this! Reward Future Progress! Great! Not only do we have some gumballs that will last us though the games, but your guests have the mother of all sugar rushes that's sure to keep them awake! 450 Stacked cubes 1 and unlocks Future Cop Lazer Tag . Stop, Thief! 1/4 I just can't believe some people! A thief has been spotted stealing candy from a baby. I think i saw him flee into the floating diner. *Search the Floating Diner 6 times. He might still be there. *Search the Cosmic Candy Shop 6 times in case his kleptomaniacal urges kick in again! *Collect from Future businesses 3 times to ensure there are no other thieves lurking Reward. We've apprenhended the sneaky thief. I wonder if Snickety had anything to do with this heinous crime. 120 430 SecuriBot 5000 2/4 The big game means we need to up our game as well. The security game, that is. We won't hire just any garden varity mall cop. We'll build him! *Lend 2 Hand Cuffs to help enforce the law. *Get 8 PastiCloth to create a futuristic Security Guard uniform. *Have 2 Super Robottos to transform into a SecuriBot 5000. Reward. ? Precision Vision 3/4 Let's improve the SecuriBot 5000's monitoring system. We need to make sure he can accurately spot a criminal so he doesn't shake down grandma at the watering fountain! *Spend 10000 coins to use towards R&D for better optics. *Create 1 Lazer Toy Gun to arm the SecuriBot 5000. He only has to LOOK intimidating. *Have 1 Level 3 Future business for our SecuriBot to patrol. Reward. Our futuristic fuzz is ready to start his patrol. Take that, wannabe candy thieves! 300 1 160 Tag, You're it! 4/4 Our SecuriBot 5000 will need a place to lie low while keeping an eye out for outlaws. Build a Future Cops Lazer Tag attraction to make the perfect cover. *Have a Future Cops Lazer Tag attraction. No one will suspect a thing! *Restart attractions 2 times so there is plenty going on. This will be the real test of our bot's crime fighting abilities! *Boost Future attractions 7 times to create a diversion while our SecuriBot makes his rounds. Reward. The SecuriBot 5000 appears to be performing up to par. looks like we'll have one less thing to worry about during the Jet Pack Battle Royale! 1 Future Chest Fire the Beacon 1/5 A Jet Pack Battle Royale at the Tower of Tomorrow is sure going to get guests rushing to Future City. We need to attract some participants for the no-holds barred competion. *Get 1 Inspiration to come up with some wicked challenges. Time to bring the pain! *Visit 4 neighbours to find some opponents. *Have 2 Beacon Lamp Posts to light the way to the arena. Reward. ? The Rumble Dome 2/5 With a competitor from rival park Snickety Land, this Battle Royale just got a little more interesting. We're sure to draw in more crowds in our Rumble Dome! *Have a Jet Pack Arena in your park to serve as the venue. *Place 5 Future Decorations. Make sure you pick some intimidating ones! *Finish crafting 2 Jet Packs for combatants to use. Reward. Future Progress! Ah! I love the smell of Jet Fuel in the morning. Actually, I don't, but it do a good job at powering our amazing new Jet Packs. 400 5 200 Settling The Score 3/5 The competition is getting started! This is sure to be an intense battle with Wes Peregrine from Snickety Land in the running. I hope your guests' cheering can distract him! *Use 1 Hologram Projector to show the score. *Boost attractions 8 times to get guest pumped. *Have 2 Restrooms for quests who can't quite contain their excitement. Reward Future Progress! The competition is really heating up. We're already down to just two competitors left- Wes from Snickety Land and Marty, flying for our park. 6 energy 600 Root For The Home Team 4/5 Everyone is talking about the face-off between the final flyers Wes and Marty. Let's capitalize on the fervor and sell some souvenir pennants for guests rooting for the home team. *Search shops 9 times for pennats for the team of your guest choice. *Get 10 Hot Dogs to serve hungry spectators. *Have a level 4 Cosmic Candy Shop to sell even more concessions. Reward. And the crowd goes wild! In a stunning turn of events, Marty has knocked Wes off the arena platform and claimed victory! I've never felt so excited before! 700 2 Twibble 150 Good Sportmanship 5/5 We might have won the Jet Pack Battle Royale, but we should still be good sports and send the loser Wes Peregrine off right. *Create 2 Java Crumble Cakes as a consolation prize. *send out 4 Super Robottos to make sure Wes is escorted off the park premises safely. *Spend 12 Hospitality. It's time to take the higher ground! Future Expo 2189 Expose the furture! Unlock the lastest in parl technology and add to your bustling Furture City with this high-trch expo. Exposing the Future! Furture City is full of technological wonders! Let's showcase what's cutting edge in the year 2189 with Future City Expo! Swag Bag 1/4 What better way to show off the tech of tomorrow hen with a Future Expo at the Tower of Tomorrow. We'll need some great giveaways! Let's make the swag bags. *Get 12 furture Club passes to let guestd into the expo *get120 goods to make our souvenirs. *Get 8 Holographic Film for some take home holographic stickers. Reward. This swag may not seem like it's worth much now, but i bet these gifts will be quite collectible in a few hundred years' time! 300 60 energy 2 Get This Show Started 2/4 Now that the gifts have been made, let's get things going with a bang. Even more dazzling holographic displays and some aerial acrobats are sure to amaze! *Get 4 Diamonds for a futuristic semi-conductor. *Boost Future attractions 11 times to create some high tech fun. *Have a level 2 Hologram Show. A new and improved show is sure to impress. Reward. I think we've made quite the first impresiion with the Hologram Show on the Future Expo attendees. They just keep coming back for more! 400 2 80 A Chilly Reception 3/4 Oh no! All this high tech equipment has forced us to keep the Tower of Tomorrow cool, which is great for the machines but not so great for our freezing guests! *Get 6 Java Jolts to warm up the crowds. *Have 1 Java Crumble Cake to go with the coffee. *Have a level 2 future restaurant for a cozier place that our guests can retreat to. Reward. Now that our guests have thawed out in the Floating Finer, they'll be ready to return to the Expo Floor. I've already installed the new thermal foot-warmer! 400 2 250 Domo Arigato 4/4 No Future Expo would be complete without robots! Let's demostrate our advanced robotics and get your guests pondering a world where robots tend to our every whim. *Use 4 Gears to help build some better bots. *Craft 1 Super Robotto to show off a true marvel of robotic technology. *Collect from the Mecha Toy Shop 1 time to keep our toy robots flying off the shelves!